


Begging for Mercy

by Typewriter_Daydreams



Series: Fire in the Heart [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter_Daydreams/pseuds/Typewriter_Daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy has a chance encounter with Junkrat and Roadhog, two dangerous junkers on the run. When they help her out of a bad situation she decides to give them a chance to prove they aren't true villains. Things quickly escalate and the trio find themselves alone in Mercy's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still just a first draft. I may make changes and edits as per requests and suggestions from readers and writing friends!

  
The omnics scattered from the building like a swarm of ants fleeing their flooding tunnels. Junkrat peered over the roof's ledge, watching the panic and confusion with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Oh sweet chaos!" he cackled, clapping his hands together and rubbing them so furiously it seemed he was trying to start a fire.

His bodyguard, an older man who called himself Roadhog, put a heavy hand on Junkrat's shoulder, grounding him and bringing him temporarily back to sanity.

“Time to leave,” Roadhog said in a deep rumble.

"Oh, right, right," Junkrat said. "I get ya, mate. But don't forget about the grand finale!"

The young man rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a small detonator. With an air of showmanship he twirled the device in his hand and shouted, "Let's see some sparks!"

A wide grin contorted his face as he jammed his finger down on the bright red button. A moment passed. A long, quiet moment where the only sound to be heard was the wailing of sirens in the distance.

The grin turned into a sour frown.

"Now that's no fun," he grumbled. "Did a wire come loose?" He brought the detonator to his ear and shook it vigorously. Dejected, he dropped the little box and kicked it off the ledge with his pegged leg. Turning to Roadhog he said,"Come on, let's get outta-"

The words were stolen in the sudden deafening roar of an explosion. Like a series of firecrackers, the building's three floors blew out one by one and the entire structure began to collapse. Roadhog made a desperate grab for his stunned friend, but the last explosion detonated right below their feet. A plume of greasy black smoke coated the sky. Debris rained down, jagged and unforgiving.

Junkrat whooped and hollered as he was propelled upwards and out of the smoke. He felt weightless, he felt free.

But the sensation didn't last long. Gravity plucked him from the sky and pulled him down. He laughter turned to shrieks as the ground came spiraling up at him. Screwing his eyes tightly shut, he waited for the inevitable.

But the impact didn't come.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't dead, and then another to summon the courage to open his eyes. He was still in the air, fairly high up too, but he wasn't falling. Presently Junkrat became aware of a pressure under his arms. Looking up, he found himself peering at the face of an angel. Her brilliant wings spread out golden behind her narrow shoulders. Her lovely face was framed by a ringed halo of gold. Junkrat was speechless. His mouth gaped but no words came to him.

The angel glanced down.

"Don't worry," she said, her brow slightly furrowed by the strain of carrying his weight. "I've got you."

He whispered a reverent swear as they floated like a feather towards the ground.

She looked mildly surprised. "Pardon?"

In that moment of distraction a large hook thrown from the ground snagged the wing of his savior's suit. She cried out as the attached chain yanked her roughly backwards. Junkrat fell from her loosened grip.

She hit the ground, hard. Roadhog had caught her like a fish on a line and was reeling her in. She was dragged across the rough earth, the scattered debris tearing her suit and her skin. When she looked up, she was met by the business end of a shotgun.

"Wait, wait! Roadhog, wait!" Junkrat called out as he frantically scrambled over. "She's a friend, she was helping."

Roadhog lowered his weapon and reached a hand down to help the woman to her feet. He hadn't recognized her at first, but one look in those scared blue eyes and he knew they had met before. A feeling of guilt welled up in his large belly at the sight of blood beginning to soak through the pristine white cloth of her suit.

"Sorry about that,” Junkrat said, brushing the dirt off of his ragged shorts. “Where'd ya come from, anyways?”

“I'm a field medic,” she replied. “I'm usually the first one on scene when people need my help. I was actually just a few blocks away testing some new modifications to my suit. I thought this place was empty. Clearly I was mistaken. However, I've already scanned the area and there are no human casualties.”

Junkrat scoffed. “Nothing but omnics in this neighborhood.”

“I'm Mercy,” the medic replied, extending her hand to him.

Junkrat stared and squinted at Mercy, as if trying to remember something vague. The awkward expressions and long silence stretched on until Roadhog jabbed Junkrat in the back. Recalling himself to the moment, and seeing Mercy's still outstretched arm, he finally took her delicate hand in his crude orange prosthetic.

“You can call me Junkrat.”

When his cold metal hand closed around hers, Mercy looked down. The color drained from her face and her eyes widened. Now it was her turn to stare.

The memory of a hospital scene echoed in her mind:

_“Get off me! Get off me you damned- I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you if you try to take my arm!”_

_The young man eyed Mercy warily, his thumb dancing lightly over the trigger button._

_“Now, Mr. Fawkes,” she started._

_“It's Junkrat!” he snarled back._

“Junkrat...” she whispered, remembering the long-forgotten name the youth had given her.

“Yeah?” the Junkrat of the present asked with a slight twill. He liked hearing her say his name. It made him feel... special.

Mercy shook her head and quietly changed the subject. Her tone had a disarming softness to it. “Let's get you patched up.”

Junkrat knelt on the broken concrete floor while Mercy unclipped a long staff holstered at her side.

“What is that thing?” he twittered nervously.

“Something of my own design,” Mercy said with the hint of pride.

A beam of light poured like liquid gold from the end of the staff, dousing Junkrat in its healing warmth.

“If this is some sort of radiation, I assure you I already got plenty,” he grumbled, still wary of the unfamiliar technology.

As she worked, Mercy glanced shyly over at Roadhog. He was exactly as she remembered him, large, stoic, and almost completely silent. She wondered what he was thinking.

The truth was, he was thinking about her. Ever since their first meeting he had often revisited their night together. It was the one of the few shining lights in years of dark memories. She was just the way he remembered her too. Kind, gentle, caring. But she'd lost some of her meek insecurity. _Years of war and hardship would do that to a person_ , he thought and wondered what she had been through.

“Are you hurt, Roadhog?”

Roadhog froze, afraid for a moment that his thoughts had been found out. Then he mentally slapped himself. _Afraid?_ Was that really what he felt? He hadn't earned the title 'one man apocalypse' for being afraid. It had been a long time since emotions like this had stirred up in his chest, and he was having difficulty deciphering them.

The enormous man gazed down at Mercy from behind an expressionless mask and shook his head no.

"I can't for the life of me imagine why you'd destroy a building while still on the roof. What were you after?”

“Nothin',” replied Junkrat, eagerly spilling all the details of their latest heist without a second thought. “Just stirring up some trouble for them damn omnics.”

"The authorities are on their way. You two had better leave if you want to avoid trouble. More trouble," she corrected.

Junkrat shook his head to focus his wandering mind. He found himself speaking before he had a chance to think of what he was saying, "I'm not worried about any coppers. Nope. In fact, it's _you_ I'm worried about.”

The words came out sounding like a thinly veiled threat, and Mercy took a cautious step back from the pair. Junkrat didn't seem to notice her unease.

“Yup,” he continued confidently. “This is a bad part of town. What'd ya say me and Hog walk you back to where ever it is you're staying? You know, just to keep the bad guys away.”

A blush tinted Mercy's cheeks and she couldn't suppress an amused smile. She looked him over. Junkrat was a tall and lean young man. She liked that. His companion, Roadhog, was even taller, muscled like an ox, and had a belly round like a barrel. She liked that too. And evidently Junkrat didn't think of himself as one of the 'bad guys.'

Junkrat scratched the back of his head, a nervous cord of laughter filling the empty air.

"I'm staying at the Lion's Banner Hotel on fourth street," she said at last. “I suppose I would welcome the company.”

Junkrat's triumphant grin lit up his whole face. He was a perfect gentleman and walked on the side of the cracked pavement closest to the street. He gibbered and jabbered and talked nonstop about anything and everything that came to mind. Mercy laughed and smiled with Junkrat's antics and occasionally stole a glance up at Roadhog who, much to her dismay, seemed fixated on the path ahead.

“So what's your favorite kind of explosive?”

It was a topic near and dear to Junkrat's heart and he was eager to hear all of Mercy's thoughts on the subject.

Roadhog was surprised when Mercy didn't immediately dismiss the idea.

She thought a moment. “I suppose fireworks,” she said at last. “When I was very young my parents took me on a trip to America. We had a picnic in the park and at the end of the night the whole sky was lit up by dozens of colorful fireworks. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. They were so bright and so loud, I could feel the boom rumble in my chest every time one exploded.”

Junkrat's wide grin never faded. He was almost visibly buzzing with excitement.

“I know just the feeling!” he shouted.

Roadhog grunted a warning and Junkrat lowered his voice, now all but whispering in Mercy's ear.

Falling back a pace, Roadhog watched the two. He had a growing suspicion in the pit of his stomach. Junkrat never had much concept of personal space and he was all but crowding Mercy. But she didn't distance herself, didn't pull away from him at all. Roadhog wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but he couldn't quite tell why. Was he worried Junkrat was getting himself too attached, too quickly? Worried Mercy would be hurt by the crazed Australian bomber? Snorting, Roadhog tried to put the thought from his mind. There was another word in there he didn't like.  _Worried._ Ha! As if he had anything to worry about.

Out of the blue he heard Junkrat say, “So, ya seeing anyone?”

Roadhog's heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped. The ambient sounds of the city faded away into the background and the whole street seemed to hold its breath, waiting for her answer.

Ears red, Mercy turned away and replied quietly, “No, I'm not seeing anyone currently.”

Was that relief he felt? Roadhog pushed the thought down immediately and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was getting too old for this.

“Really?” Junkrat grinned eagerly. “Well in that case, what are you doing tomorrow?”

"Actually, I have a presentation I'm giving on nano technology."

"Nano technology. That's um.... that sounds very educational. Is that an all day event?" he pressed, smiling hopefully.

"Afraid so. The conference is an all day event, followed by a mixer afterwards at some local club."

"Oh," Junkrat sighed dejectedly. "Well maybe-"

Roadhog cleared his throat loudly. “We're here,” he announced.

“So we are...” Junkrat growled softly, his mouth contorting into a sour pout. 

The Lion's Banner Hotel looked more like a crystal palace than a hotel. Pink marble tiles swept from the street up the carpet lined steps of the massive hotel. Two golden lion heads served as the handles for the tall doors. The walls were made of nearly seamless panes of glass, each cut and faceted to reflect the light into a myriad of tiny rainbows. It looked out of place in the slums of the city, as if a giant hand had plucked it from somewhere else and placed it haphazardly in the downtown ruins.

“Thank you, for walking me back,” Mercy said courteously. Her gaze flickered from Junkrat up to Roadhog. He imagined that she looked like she wanted to say something. Instead, she gave a little wave and dashed up the stairs and into the hotel.

The two Junkers watched her go. Each feeling as if their intestines were being twisted into knots.

“Now what'd ya have to go and do that for?” Junkrat snarled when Mercy was out of sight.

“What?” asked Roadhog.

“Scare her away with your LOUD voice and your _heavy_ breathing!”

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat's head, his whole palm covering his face, and gave him a shove. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to knock his boss off balance.

“I hate it when you do that!” Junkrat screeched as he flailed for balance. He looked back at the closed hotel doors longingly and sighed. “I want to see her again. Do you think we will?”

“No.”

Junkrat looked crestfallen and hurt.

“But... why not?”

Roadhog didn't respond and began to make his way back to safehouse they'd set up near the outskirts of the city. Junkrat looked up at the towering hotel glittering in the fading sun like a steeple made of diamond.

“I bet there's some good money in this place. Insteada helping out these poor saps living in the slums, big ol' corporate suits built themselves a nice fancy hotel to hide from it all. What'd ya say we blow the whole thing up?”

Roadhog stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, menacingly on Junkrat. “And Mercy?”

“Oh, I suppose we'd get her out before hand. Heeey, that's a plan! We'll save her from the evil bombers who blew up the building!”

“ _We'd_ be the evil bombers who blew up the build.”

“Oh, yeah I guess you've got a point,” Junkrat replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “But if we save her-”

“Drop it,” Roadhog warned.

“Hey!” snapped Junkrat. “I'm your boss! You have to do as I say!”

“Just leave her alone,” Roadhog snarled back.

Junkrat grabbed Roadhog's massive forearms and stared at him with wide eyes. “Roadhog.” His voice had never sounded so serious. “I know you wanna be seen as this big, intimidating, remorseless killer. But even you wouldn't stand in the way of true love, would ya mate?”

Roadhog grunted and shook the younger man off.

“Find a way that doesn't involve death or destruction and I'll _think_ about it.”

That was enough for Junkrat who pranced excitedly back home, thinking up schemes the entire way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Roadhog had set his conditions for going along with Junkrat's plan, he didn't imagine they would include something dangerously close to stalking.

“There she is,” whispered Junkrat loudly, even though there was no one else around to hear.

The pair was now in the heart of the city where the sidewalk wasn't cracked, the streets weren't littered with trash, and the inhabitants felt entitled to their safety and wealth. The junkers were perched on a nearby rooftop, gazing down at the entrance of a swanky club.

Mercy wore a sleek, yet simple black dress that accentuated her lovely form. Her light hair was bathed in gold light from the setting sun and lit up like a halo around her face. She moved with grace and elegance, balanced perfectly on black heels. She was surrounded by men and women wearing varying degrees of professional and casual attire, all filing their way into the club.

“Look at them suits,” Junkrat growled. “What good have they ever done anyone? Mercy's better off with us any day of the week.”

Roadhog was surprised at Junkrat's patience with this stake out. It was nearly another hour before they saw Mercy again.

“I say we go with my first plan and blow the whole thing to kingdom come.”

“No.”

“What if we just called in a bomb threat? Then when everyone is evacuating we swoop in and take her away?” Junkrat suggested.

“That's kidnapping.”

“Well what do you suggest we do then?”

“This is creepy,” Roadhog grunted.

“No it's not,” Junkrat insisted. “You wanna see what creepy is, look there. Someone's making a move on her.”

Roadhog did look, and he didn't like what he saw.

“Come on,” he snarled, dragging Junkrat with him.

  
* * *

  
Mercy left the club by a side exit. Her long hair was partially plastered to her face, and her bare arms gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat under the yellow street lights. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a water bottle. The water revived her slightly.

Today had been long. First was the morning briefing. Second was the international medical conference in which there had been a surprising amount of military personnel in attendance. She had wanted to go back to her hotel apartment afterwards, but somehow she'd been wrangled into attending a meet and greet at a local club. This wasn't her idea of a fun night.

The door nearby opened and a handsomely rugged man swayed out. He was a few years younger than she was, but that didn't stop him from striking up a conversation. With ever word he spoke she could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

“So what does a pretty girl like you do for work?” he asked.

“I'm a doctor,” she replied simply, taking another sip of water.

“Wanna head back inside and dance? I could show you some moves.”

“No, thank you,” Mercy replied as politely as she could. “I actually came out here to take a break.”

“I don't mind waiting,” he said, flashing her a pearly white grin.

She took a step back. He took a step forward.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Mercy held up the water bottle and shook it a little to make her meaning clear.

The man was persistent and began encroaching on her personal space.

“I've got a table inside on the balcony. If you don't want to dance, don't want to drink, we can at least talk without being disturbed.”

“No,” she repeated, backing up against the wall. Her heart quickened its pace, the hairs on the back of her neck began to bristle as she realized the danger she was in.

“Come on, baby,” the man cooed softly. “Tell me what you want. Anything and it's yours.”

“The sheila wants you to leave, mate. I think you'd better listen to her,” warned a familiar Australian accent.

The man frowned and spun around. “Who the hell are you? Can't you see we're busy here?”

Mercy took advantage of the distraction and slipped away from the drunk man. Both Roadhog and Junkrat were at her side in a moment.

“What are you? Some sort of side show freak? Peggy the pirate and fatso the clown?”

Junkrat's expression went blank for a moment before he exploded with rage. He pounced on the man and pummeled him with his metal fist.

“What did you call my friend there? Fat was it!? Say it again, I dare ya! Go on, say it again.”

Roadhog made a quick motion to tuck Mercy away behind him but she was too quick and darted from his grasp.

“Junkrat, no!” she cried out as his fist smashed against the man's bloodied face, knocking loose a few teeth.

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat and pulled him away, still kicking and shouting obscenities. He looked at Mercy and nodded at the man curled up on the ground, sobbing and holding his broken nose, the blood spewing between his fingers.

“He'll be fine,” she decided. “Maybe not as pretty anymore, but he'll live.”

By now Junkrat had calmed down.

“You wanna get outta here?” he asked sincerely.

Mercy nodded and threaded her arm with his metal prosthetic. Although Junkrat couldn't feel her touch, the mere contact sent his heart fluttering like a fish out of water.

They led her to Roadhog's motorcycle, hidden away down one of the many back alleys.

“I see you've made some changes,” she remarked as Junkrat ushered her into the side car specifically fitted to his needs.

“Hog's old bike needed some upgrades,” Junkrat grinned, slipping into the seat next to her.

The bike roared to life and Mercy felt a thrill surge through her. A flood of memories washed over her and she was overwhelmed for a moment in the reverie. Roadhog wasted no time tearing down the street. They arrived shortly at her hotel. Junkrat leaped from the bike and extended his hand to help Mercy out.

“Come on up, I'll show you around,” she offered.

“You, uh, you want us to come in?” he asked incredulously

“Sure, we can order some dinner and get to know each other in a more... intimate setting.”

Junkrat swallowed the growing lump in his throat

Mercy turned around. “Roadhog, would you like to come?”

He perked up at being addressed directly and shrugged towards Junkrat.

“Come on, ya big lug,” Junkrat urged. “Don't wanna disappoint the lady.”

Mercy led the way. Roadhog was mesmerized by the sway of her hips. He was completely oblivious to all other surroundings, not even the glittering crystal chandeliers nor the gold framed priceless paintings could distract him. His mind wandered back to a few years before. She was just as beautiful now as she had been then. So soft, so ready, and so very very willing. A familiar feeling stirred in his loins at the memories. It wasn't until the elevator dinged that he realized they had been led to the top floor of the hotel. There was a short hall and a single door which opened into the lavishly furnished penthouse suite.

Mercy made a quick call and announced, “Dinner will arrive shortly. Please, make yourselves at home.”

The two men looked around. Like the rest of the hotel, the massive room was furnished with white, gold, and pearl. A small crystal chandelier hung over a long glass table that looked as if it could seat ten people comfortably.

Roadhog had never felt so out of place in his life. He wasn't even sure if the delicate little chairs would support his massive weight. Meanwhile, Junkrat had taken Mercy's words to heart and sprawled his lanky body over the nearby couch. He was talking (he was always talking it seemed) about nothing and to no one in particular, but that had never stopped him. A few minutes later Mercy rushed to meet a knock at the door. She came back wheeling a cart heaped with covered platters.

Junkrat found his way to the table and into a chair directly next to Mercy.

“So Mercy,” he began. “Are you rich or something?”

Mercy put a few vegetables on her plate and replied, “Well, I was invited as a guest speaker for a multinational medical conference. They are the ones who put me up in this suite and are footing the bill for all my expenses. I wouldn't say I am rich exactly, but I've never hurt for money.”

“I've hurt lots of people for money,” Junkrat remarked, piling food on his plate. “But only the bad ones. Well... mostly the bad ones. Sometimes its hard to tell.”

“Yes, I know the feeling.” Mercy smiled and looked down. After a moment's pause she saifd, “I know you don't much care for government institutions. I can't say I do either when it comes to nations with a strong offensive military presence. You're a well documented anarchist too. But I don't believe you're one of the bad ones. I've read your file. From what I can tell, you take down corrupt organizations and individuals. And while I cannot condone killing of any sort, it would seem that you don't willfully hurt the innocent.”

Junkrat's lip twitched somewhere between a smirk and a frown. Roadhog stopped eating, his hand tightened into a fist. Both stared at her suspiciously, waiting for more.

Mercy flushed scarlet then said gently, “Please, don't be angry. The information is easily accessible to anyone with ties to Overwatch. You shouldn't be surprised. After our last encounter I was curious to say the least. I had to make sure I could trust you. I _can_ trust you, can't I?”

She looked pleadingly at Roadhog. He unclenched his fist and his tense posture seemed to slacken. He nodded.

Junkrat nodded too.

“Good,” she replied, the tension in the room dissolving. “Then there's nothing more to discuss on the matter.”

They continued the meal awkwardly at first, but an ample supply of fine wine helped the flow of conversation. Mercy was pleased that both Junkrat and Roadhog seemed at their ease. When everyone had eaten their fill, the conversation continued in a leisurely and easy manner.

Eventually Mercy rose and said, “Excuse me,” and disappeared behind a closed door.

Junkrat leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head and whistled his appreciation for the meal and Mercy's hospitality.

“I imagine this is what it'd be like to live as a king,” he mused.

Roadhog nodded. Every plate within arms reach of him had been perfectly cleaned of every small morsel of food. They sat in silence a long moment, wondering where their host had gone. Junkrat began to feel nervous, worried that this might all somehow be an elaborate set up. He was on the verge of mentioning his thoughts to Roadhog, when Mercy's voice rang pleasantly from the other room.

“Junkrat, will you come here a moment?”

He hastily got up from the table and followed the sound of her voice. Tentatively he knocked on the closed door.

“Mercy, are you-?”

The door opened and she grabbed his arm, pulling him quickly inside and shutting the door behind him. He glanced around the room. It was dim, illuminated only by a handful of dancing candle flames. The space was dominated by a large white bed with plush sheets and a mountain of fluffy pillows placed at the head. There was a wide dresser to the right of the bed with a large mirror hung above it. A short distance from the foot of the bed was a soft plush chair, and next to that stood a tall vanity mirror.

Junkrat spun quickly around, facing Mercy. She was leaning against the door from whence he had just come. Her arms folded and devious smile pulled at the corners of her lips. A fluttering nervousness scattered from the pit of Junkrat's lean belly and tingled down his loins as he realized what she intended.

Without a word Mercy advanced on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Junkrat let out a nervous twill as he backed up until his heel bumped into the bed behind him.

“Are we really doin' this?” he asked with a shameless grin.

Mercy mirrored the gesture and replied, “That depends on if you want to.”

“Oh yes!” he snickered, kicking off his one and only boot and hopping onto the bed. He reached eagerly forward and pulled Mercy onto his lap. She cradled his hips with her thighs. His hands wandered aimlessly over her body. He was too overwhelmed to think.

Mercy brought his attentions to a focus. She placed her hand gently on the side of his face, gazing intently into his sulfurous yellowed eyes. His hands stopped their frantic roaming and instead caressed her thigh slowly. His black painted fingertips slipped up her leg and curled around the top edge of her thigh high stockings. The silky fabric slid down her leg, over her shapely calf, and escaped onto the floor with her shoes

Mercy tilted her head and pressed her lips to the side of his neck. Her warm breath stirred up the fire in his belly. She caressed his jawline, her fingers brushing the rough stubble of his chin. His chest was bare, he hadn't come to the hotel with a shirt. Her hands ran over his lean figure, delighting in the hard lines of the muscle. She could feel his arousal press against her leg.

Once again Junkrat's hands squeezed her thigh. This time his wanderings took him higher as his hands slipped under the hem of her short dress. He forced himself to go slowly, to savor the touch of her skin. His thumbs hooked around the thin fabric of her panties, and slowly, methodically, he pulled those down too. Mercy lifted her hips a little to let him remove the under garments completely. All the while she nipped and licked his neck and ear, tasting the sooty ash that he never seemed to be able to wash off.

He fumbled with his belt. The sound of it clattering open followed by the undoing of a zipper sent a thrill through Mercy's stomach. Her own desires were beginning to kindle.

Junkrat bit his lip. He edged backward until his spine pressed up against the wooden crest at the head of the bed., bringing Mercy with him and leaving his ragged shorts behind. He wanted to kiss her but she insisted on teasing the nerves of his neck. Instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips across her collarbone. His hand searched her back and found the zipper of her dress. The fabric parted easily.

Mercy paused her torment of his neck and grasped the bottom of her dress. She pulled the garment up and off, her lithe body stretching with the movement. Junkrat's eyes widened at the sight of her naked breasts. With an eager cry he pressed his mouth to her flesh and sucked gently on her nipple. Straddled as he was by Mercy, he could feel the muscles of her legs tighten with pleasure and anticipation.

As he continued to caress her breast with his mouth, his good hand worked its way between her legs. He touched the newly shaven skin of her inner thigh, his fingers dancing over the folds of her sex.

“Wait,” she whispered, and he stopped. “I want you to call Roadhog in here.”

“What?” he gawked. “Are.. are you sure?”

“You two are quite the team when it comes to crime. I wonder if that partnership extends... elsewhere?”

The fire in his belly blazed hotter than ever.

“Roadhog, come 'er!” he called out eagerly. They could hear heavy footstep approaching, hesitating at the door. “Come on, mate,” he urged.

The large man opened the door, his body filling the entire frame. The expression could not be read behind his swine themed gasmask, but his thoughts were evident enough by the way he stared at the pair caught in the act of passion.

Mercy's bright blue eyes gleamed, the flames of the candlelight mirrored in her eyes.

“Take a seat,” she said, gesturing to the plush chair facing the foot of the bed. “The doctor will be with you shortly. You can look, but don't touch. Keep your hands on the chair arms.”

Roadhog, still stunned and surprised at being invited in on the intimate scene, groped for the chair behind him and fell into the seat, never once taking his eyes from the pair.

Mercy turned back to Junkrat. “Now, where were we?”

Junkrat's absurd grin widened. His fingers returned to the warmth between Mercy's legs. Teasingly, he ran his thumb over her clit, sliding his index finger into her body. Mercy sighed audibly and arched her back. Her breasts rose with the motion. Junkrak pressed his metal hand against her back, urging her within range of his mouth again. His tongue swept over the rise of her breasts and flicked over her perked nipple. Mercy groaned.

As his mouth continued to rove, he slipped another finger inside Mercy's tightened core. Her hips began to rock, eager for more. Junkrat was all to happy to oblige. He placed his palms under her rear and positioned her over his yearning cock. Slowly, he pressed her down, his manhood sliding easily into the reddened folds of her body.

They moaned quietly in unison. Still managing to master his eager enthusiasm, Junkrat began to move slowly. His guiding hands placed firmly on Mercy's hips helped set the pace and establish a rhythm.

Mercy stole a glance at Roadhog through one of the well placed mirrors. He was leaning forward, intent on the scene before him.

Junkrat tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Every cord, every nerve, every sensation of his body was tuned to Mercy's pleasure.

He whispered her name reverently under his breathe.

He filled her with the fire of youth. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure pulsing through her core. Her legs began to quiver, her breath came in ragged gasps. She grasped the headboard for support. Every downward push of her hips was met by an equally enthusiastic upwards thrust from Junkrat. He delved deeper and deeper, his greedy fingers digging into the soft flesh as if she were a long-coveted treasure that he had finally gotten a hold of.

The strength of what was building was staggering. Junkrat grunted, his brow furrowed with intense concentration. He was close, and in a moment he was free. He bucked into her with a last hard thrust. Finding his release, he cried out a garbled mess of words. Mercy felt him spasm inside her.

With a final cry of passion, Mercy's spirit flew from her body to soar. For a moment the only sense she was aware of was the pulsing pleasure coursing through her body like waves of golden light electrifying every nerve and leaving behind a quivering wake. Her head was reeling and she was spiraling back down to earth. The light scent of melting wax and fire revived her slightly. Eyes fluttering open, it took her a moment to focus.

Junkrat was next to her, sprawled out and panting heavily. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to be recovering from an earth shattering explosion of a different sort than he was used to.

She pushed herself up on wobbly arms and looked at Roadhog. His large hands were clutching the arms of the chair, his fingers white with tension. His arousal tented his pants.

Catching her breath she said, “Give me your belt.”

Roadhog rose to comply, pulling the large length of leather from around his massive waist. The sound of the metal clasp once again peaked Mercy's lustful interest and lit a new spark of desire. She took the belt and made quick work to tie Junkrat's hands to the bed's headboard.

He was barely barely back in the present when he asked, “What's this about?”

Mercy by now had caught her breath and recomposed herself.

“It's for a game.”

“I like games,” he said with a grin.

“I'm sure you'll like this one better than most. The rules are simple. You tell Roadhog what to do, and he does it.”

“Eh?” Junkrat replied with a hint of dubious confusion.

Mercy perched herself at the edge of the bed, facing Roadhog. Her hair tumbled like pale smoke over her shoulder. Nonchalantly she combed her fingers through her hair to rid it of the tangles.

“Here, I'll show you,” she offered. Looking up at Roadhog, she said. “Touch me.”

Roadhog took a step towards her, dwarfing Mercy with his size and height. He was so big she could have drowned in his shadow. He seemed almost shy. Tentatively he put the flat of his hand on her knee. It was a flirtatious gesture, a safe move.

Junkrat watched the interactions with spellbound eyes. The strategically placed mirrors allowed him a view at nearly every angle. Mercy smiled coyly. Then she said, “Touch me where you want to.”

He raised his hand and stroked the side of her face. His fingers ran down the elegant lines of her throat and came to rest of the soft rise of her breast. His crude hands fondled the soft flesh roughly. Anticipation coursed through Mercy's veins. Her breathing was heavy and every breath she took pressed her soft breast into his palm. Mercy could hear Junkrat shift in his bonds. She met his gaze through one of the mirrors and smiled. He licked his lips as if wanting to speak, but he couldn't form the words. Mercy turned her attentions back to the big man.

“He doesn't seem able to play,” she said, her tone low and seductive. “Perhaps we better give him some encouragement. Touch me where you dare.”

Roadhog closed the remaining distance between them. He was enslaved by desire. The torment of his arousal was brutal and he longed to let it free from the confines of his pants. But he followed the directions given to him. He knew what Mercy wanted. What they both wanted. His hand drew teasing lines from her breast, down to her stomach, and finally to the delta between her thighs. She was slick from her romp with Junkrat and his large fingers easily pressed into her warmth.

Junkrat finally spoke. “T-take off you pants.”

Roadhog grunted with relief and did as he was ordered. His cock thumped against Mercy's leg, pulsing lustfully. The thrill of being taken once again by this faceless man excited her. Mercy reached up and clasped a hand behind Roadhog's meaty neck. She pulled him down to her height and whispered in his ear, “Take me hard., take me rough.”

With a deft movement Roadhog's fist closed on the back of her hair. He shoved her roughly down on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Junkrat asked, a frantic worried tone in his voice.

Roadhog spread Mercy's legs with his knees. His cock sank into her, spreading her wide as he buried himself in her eager lust. She cried out, the stretch of his manhood more than she was expecting. He thrust into her with quick decisive strokes, but she knew even now that he was holding back.

Junkrat spoke up quickly. “Not so hard! Not so fast! Slow down,” he instructed.

Roadhog grumbled, but he still obeyed. Mercy could tell he was struggling to keep himself in check, and it was clear it took all his will to do so. Running one massive hand up her leg, he gripped her hip firmly and rocked against her clit. He slid into her with excruciatingly slow strokes until her body engulfed his entire length. Just as slow he pulled out again and repeated the motion until otherwise told by Junkrat.

But Junkrat wasn't ready to end the show, it was only just beginning.

“Put your fingers in her mouth,” Junkrat said, his voice a pitch higher with excitement. His own arousal was already reawakening.

Mercy could taste her pleasure on Roadhog thick fingers. She licked him like she would have liked to lick him elsewhere. The gesture did not go unnoticed and the hand at the back of her head tightened its grip.

“Um.. hoist her legs up,” Junkrat continued with a high savage laugh.

Roadhog released Mercy's hair and withdrew his fingers from her lips. He grabbed her ankles and slowly brought them up to his broad shoulders. His wide belly pressed against the back of her legs. The position allowed him to sink deeper into her. Mercy's knees hit her chest with each firm stroke.

Junkrat struggled against his bonds again. His own pleasure demanded attention that he was unable to give. His eyes darted from mirror to mirror, catching every stroke from a new angle. He let out a cackle and exclaimed, “Slap her ass!”

Mercy cried out as the sting of pain mixed with the throb of pleasure. She could see a large red hand print marring her creamy white skin in the mirror.

“Pin her arms!”

By now Roadhog had begun to pick up the pace again and Mercy could feel the pressure rising in her core. A shudder went through her body. Her legs started to quake and tremble. Roadhog grabbed her by the wrist and hoisted both hands above her head. The taut skin of her chest amplified the bounce of her breasts. She whimpered and squealed, her body writhing to catch his every stroke against her most sensitive of places.

Junkrat whimpered too. The sounds of Mercy's pleasure were enough to drive him mad. His erection was getting painful and he longed for the return of attention.

“Go hog wild,” Junkrat said at last.

Roadhog complied.

Mercy was a temple with a hidden treasure and Roadhog plundered her eagerly. Unrestrained, he plunged hard and fast until he began to swell at the point of release. Mercy felt him throb within her. He tossed back his head, his release so violent that the bellow he let out was loud enough to shake mountains.

Mercy was close behind. She felt her core shatter into a thousand glimmering shards of light, each one popping with a spasm of pure ecstasy. A moan escaped her lips. Roadhog rode her a little longer until his cock slackened in defeat. With a gentleness no one would have expected from him, he pulled himself away from Mercy's warmth. He nuzzled the crook of her neck affectionately. He wrapped his thick arms around her, swallowing her tiny frame in his massive embrace.

“Mercy...” he whispered in his raspy voice.

Mercy, her wrists released, ran her nails down his back. The smell of metal and dust clung to him, exactly the same as her memories. His hot breathe escaped in long wheezes through the gas mask. His broad chest heaved, nearly crushing her with every deep inhale.

Eventually he unwrapped his arms and slumped back into the chair he had previously been banished to.

Mercy presently became aware of a voice whimpering her name, a small mewl of a word.

“Mercy... Mercy, please...” Junkrat begged.

Mercy pulled herself up on her elbows. Her breathing still came raggedly and she was all by spent.

“Do you feel neglected, Junkrat?” she asked teasingly.

He nodded.

Mercy could see his wrist was red from struggling with his bonds. And she felt a touch of pity for letting her game go just a little too long. She crawled up to him. He struggled against his bonds again, but she warned him with a look and he stopped.

Slowly, methodically, she began placing small kisses over his scarred and burned torso. Then she began working her way down with a tantalizingly unpredictable trail towards his nether region. She lavished attention over his firm stomach and kissed each of his slightly protruding hip bones. Much to his dismay, she seemed to skip over his fun regions entirely and started to nip and nibble his upper thigh instead.

“Mercy,” he pleased again.

She could deny him no longer. Her mouth dropped down to encircle his length.

Junkrat gave murmuring praises as her warm tongue stroked him generously. Her lips pulled up his shaft, leaving a trail of cold, only to be once again encompassed by the heat of her mouth. She sucked and he shivered. He couldn't help but buck his hips to her rhythm. He longed to break free of his ties, to grab her head, and force himself as deep as he would go. But Mercy was cautious. She would only take him in so far before her hands made up the rest of the length. Mercy was driving him crazy. Crazier than he already was.

But he wasn't the only one.

As Mercy thrilled Junkrat with her mouth, Roadhog was given a show from behind. Her rump was raised in the air, her rounded hips a beacon, daring him to mount her.

Mercy felt movement behind her. The bed sank under Roadhog's weight. He filled his hands with the soft sweet flesh of her ass, matching his hand up with the mark he had left. She could feel his cock stiffen into a throbbing erection against her. His hand moved between her legs, finding the bud of her clit and teasing it mercilessly.

She groaned, the reverberations through her throat sending glorious waves of pleasure through Junkrat. As she dipped her head, Roadhog dipped a finger inside her. Her hips tilted back, as if begging him to explore further. He wanted to devour her. His finger curled and stroked every pleasure point of her core as he withdrew.

Grasping her hips tightly, he pulled Mercy back against him, his cock squeezing inside with limited resistance. She moaned again, deeper this time. Her murmur of pleasure was echoed by Junkrat who by now had resigned himself entirely to Mercy's control.

Roadhog pushed himself to the hilt. Mercy's tight walls squeezed around him as he gave her a few slow thrusts. Every press forward took Junkrat's junk deeper down her throat. With one exceptionally rough thrust she nearly gagged. Junkrat, roused by the momentary disturbance in rhythm, looked up and grinned at his friend. Roadhog slapped Mercy's hid quarters again and Junkrat's grin widened.

Mercy tried to focus on Junkrat, but it was hard when she was so full of Roadhog's girth. The large man stroked her relentlessly. His hands on her hips kept her at the pace he wanted. One of his hands wandered it's way forward between her legs and began to massage her.

Mercy moaned loudly and had to release her hold on Junkrat. With a few quick thrusts Roadhog pulled his final pleasure from her body and laid back, exhausted and spent.

Mercy too was nearly at her end.

She reached up and untied Junkrat's bondage. He was quick to react.

Slipping his arm around her waist, he pulled her to his chest and twisted on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his middle, squeezing him between strong thighs. Junkrat plunged into her warm depths. Mercy arched her back and pressed her breast against him but Junkrat could not be tempted by distractions. He buried himself in her slick wet body. Mercy yielded beneath him, her flesh surging with pent up energy just waiting to be released.

Her ankles locked behind him. His hips strummed against her sensitive clit as if it were a perfectly tuned instrument of pleasure. Mercy, too tired now to even cry out, let the orgasm wash over her. Junkrat quivered until he too was consumed. Sated, he collapsed next to her.

Panting, Mercy drew her eyes up to Junkrat's sweat streaked face. He wore his usual grin, but there was a softness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He wrapped on arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. She could feel his pounding heart beating furiously behind his ribs. His other hand caressed her face and smoothed out her tangled hair.

He nudged his face a little closer to hers. The flutter of his heart changed and she realize that it wasn't pounding from exertion alone. With a slight blush in his cheeks he pressed his lips to her mouth.

Mercy was surprised, but she leaned into the kiss and returned his eager affection.

Roadhog laid down on the other side of Mercy. He made a deep impression in the bed that pulled Mercy and Junkrat closer. Mercy turned to him, her searching fingers trailing from his wide chest, up his jowls, and then edged under the corner of his mask. Roadhog covered her eyes with his hand and lifted the mask just enough to catch her mouth in a brief but passionate kiss.

Sighing contentedly, Mercy snuggled between the two men. Junkrat held her, and Roadhog held them both. They were all exhausted and sleep quickly draped over them like a dark blanket snuffing out the candles one by one.


	4. Epilogue

Junkrat awoke slowly at first, then started when his blurry eyes revealed an unfamiliar room. It took him a moment to remember last night's adventure. Roadhog's massive arms were around him. Junkrat flailed a moment to free himself from the vice-like grasp, waking Roadhog in the process. The two looked at each other, then looked for Mercy.

“Get up you big lug!” Junkrat twilled. “You didn't roll over and squash her in the night, didja?”

They scrambled out of bed but it was evident that Mercy was no longer there.

Junkrat's brow furrowed. He pulled on his pants and hobbled from the room. Roadhog was staring out the window when he returned.

“She's not 'ere,” he said.

From outside the sound of sirens could be heard. Junkrat ran to take a look, worried that they would be after him. A wailing police car raced by on the streets far below, followed by the bellowing honk of a firetrunk. A plume of smoke rose lazily in the distance and in the sky Junkrat swore he saw the glimmer of a golden star.

“She must be back out there. Doing good in the world, helpin' people. Righting wrongs and such.” He sighed wistfully. “I wonder if we'll ever see her again.”

Roadhog drew a heart on the window, outlining the shrinking spec in the sky that they both suspected to be Mercy.

A wicked grin suddenly flashed across Junkrat's face. He clapped his hands together.

“Come on, Roadhog! Let's get going! We got work to do! If we want to see her again we might just have to cause a little mayhem of our own...”


End file.
